


The Elephant Riders

by miles (milacola)



Category: Being Human (UK), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milacola/pseuds/miles





	The Elephant Riders

\- У меня четыре туза, - говорит Кили.  
У него правда четыре туза. И большие проблемы. 

Посуда в шкафу за его спиной тонко звенит, полки подрагивают. Бильбо шумно выдыхает и кладет карты на стол – рубашкой вверх.  
\- Ты жульничал, - говорит он, складывая руки на груди.  
Кили улыбается и наклоняется вперед. Придурок.  
\- Но ты-то меня не поймал, - напевает он.   
Чашки подпрыгивают и с грохотом обваливают полку с посудой. Кили вздрагивает и оглядывается, с недоумением он смотрит на рассыпанное по полу стеклянное крошево потом переводит взгляд на Фили.   
\- Правила есть правила, - говорит он и снова оборачивается к Бильбо, потому что Фили уверен, что выражение его лица не было гравюрой любви и одобрения.   
Бильбо хмурится - как будто Кили сказал ему что-то новое - и исчезает.

\- Ну, - говорит Кили. – Опять все выглядит так, будто я засранец.

Фили отлипает от стены, и ощущение такое, будто он не от стены отошел, а потерял свою опору. В глазах зелень и муть. А тут еще Кили со своими выходками. 

\- Ты и есть засранец, - говорит Фили, и ему кажется, что собственный голос звучит из колодца. Глубокого-глубокого колодца. И он – на самом его дне.   
Кили вылезает из-за стола, хрустя осколками битого стекла, по которому он топчется голыми ногами. И Фили от этого тоже плохо, но он делает вид, что все в порядке.

Это он хорошо умеет – делать вид.

Кили подтягивает штаны и тыкает пальцем в Фили. Слава богу, он далеко. Фили бы ему сейчас руку выдрал, наверное.

Или еще что похуже сделал бы.

\- Я это, между прочим, для всех нас делаю, - говорит Кили. Выглядит он как высокомерное маленькое дерьмо, которым и является. Но Фили сегодня достаточно предвзят. 

Потому что он ведь чувствует на себе тяжелый взгляд Кили.   
И сколько бы Кили не косил под двадцатилетнего дурачка, его взгляд всегда тяжелый. Оставляет на коже Фили ожоги и злит.   
Впрочем, не настолько долго его взгляды длятся, чтобы Фили успел потерять терпение.

Выходя из кухни, Кили бормочет:  
\- Как будто только мне это надо, господи.   
Он бормочет и оставляет на полу маленькие кровавые пятна. 

\- Хоть осколки бы замел! – тяжело сглатывая, орет ему вслед Фили. – Засранец!

 

\- Я уберу.

Фили вздрагивает и наталкивается на недовольный взгляд Бильбо.  
\- Я уберу, - повторяет он и, насупившись, грозит Фили черенком метлы. 

У них и метла оказывается есть. 

У Фили больно бьется под кожей сердце, и он не может понять, насколько все плохо. Ну, то есть, он знает, что это ненормально, но что-то не так, помимо очевидного.  
Что-то не так помимо того, что у него бьется сердце.

\- Я не понимаю, почему вам обязательно нужно жить здесь, - тихо говорит Бильбо. Жесткая щетина метлы скребет деревянный пол, возит по нему осколки, царапая паркет. 

Фили отбирает у Бильбо метлу и осторожно прислоняет к стене. Он садится на корточки, собирая самые большие куски стекла и игнорируя свои трясущиеся руки.

\- Это сложно, - говорит он и не смотрит на Бильбо.  
Тот не двигается и ничего не говорит. Если не смотреть в его сторону может показаться, что его вообще здесь нет. Что, в общем-то, будет отчасти правдой.  
\- Кроме того, - медленно говорит Фили, слушая как позвякивают друг о друга осколки стекла в его ладони. Солнце клонится к закату, и от этого у Фили мороз пробирает по коже. - Лучше уж мы, чем тот урод, который хотел устроить тут пивнушку, а? – предлагает он.

Он смотрит на крошечный порез на своем пальце. Где-то у него под кожей стекло впивается в плоть и мешает думать.   
Фили выбрасывает черепки, оставшиеся от посуды матушки Бильбо, в помойку и облизывает порезанный палец, пытаясь абстрагироваться от привкуса во рту. 

Запах въедается под кожу.   
От него хочется завыть, содрать с себя одежду, разодрать свое тело на куски, но Фили знает, что дело не в запахе. 

\- Мне пора, - говорит он, резко разворачиваясь в сторону выхода.  
Бильбо смотрит на него напряженно. Заботливый взгляд выкручивает кости, заставляет ежиться от озноба и жара одновременно.   
\- Я уберу, - говорит Бильбо тихо, и Фили вылетает из кухни, не дослушав фразу. 

Он успевает только краем сознания зацепить присутствие брата где-то в глубине дома. И это страшно. То, как ему хочется повернуть назад. И остаться.

И, может быть, разорвать на куски не только самого себя.

Он идет прочь так быстро, как может.

 

=========

 

Кили притворяется, что смотрит телевизор, когда Бильбо говорит:  
\- А как вы… ну.   
Он много раз слышал этот вопрос. Его ему задавали тысячи разных людей, тысячами разных способов.   
Это было по-разному. И так тоже было.

Кили переключает канал и смотрит на свой ботинок. Он кладет ноги на журнальный столик, потому что Бильбо запрещает ему это делать. Но сейчас Бильбо почему-то наплевать, и Кили хочет его разозлить. Хоть как-то. Вывести из себя, чтобы он забыл о тупых вопросах вчерашней свежести и занялся чем-нибудь полезным.  
Перепрятал еду или нашел старую, например. 

\- Как вас укусили? – спрашивает Бильбо, и Кили интересно, правда ли ему интересно. Или он спрашивает из вежливости. Или он спрашивает из вежливости прикрытой невежливостью. 

Или ему просто интересно.

\- Да никак, - говорит Кили и делает звук погромче.   
Чтобы не слышать, как Бильбо изумленно пытается втянуть в легкие воздух. Но он мертв. И воздух ему не нужен.   
И легких у него нет.

\- Что? – спрашивает Бильбо, пытаясь перекричать орущий телевизор, и преуспевает, к сожалению. Мертвые люди могут быть приставучими, когда действительно хотят.   
\- Ну, мы такими родились, - говорит Кили себе под нос. – Королевская семья, знаешь. Кровать с балдахином, камин в гостиной и меха на плечах.

Цепкие холодные пальцы Бильбо вытаскивают пульт из крепко стиснутых пальцев Кили, и тот вздрагивает, когда звук пропадает полностью, оставляя после себя только тонкий звон в ушах.  
\- Правда? – спрашивает Бильбо, его глаза широко раскрыты.

Кили убирает ноги с журнального столика и наклоняется вперед. 

\- Нет, - отвечает он и растягивает непослушные губы в улыбке. Или что там у него на лице получается, потому что глаза Бильбо такие же широко распахнутые и такие же серьезные. – Мы заболели корью, и дядя нас укусил. Давно. 

Бильбо все еще смотрит.

Кили ерзает на диване и добавляет:  
\- Над тобой грех не пошутить, друг. Видел бы ты свое лицо.

Бильбо исчезает, и Кили чувствует себя немного спокойнее. Он хочет включить телевизор, но пульта нет.

Никогда больше он не будет думать «призраки» и «вежливость» в одном предложении. 

 

==========

 

Кили вспоминает день, когда он спустился вниз по лестнице рано утром.   
Они тогда еще жили дома.  
Не дома, а там где тридцать четыре вида роз в саду и камин в гостиной, над которым, словно иконостас, возвышались лица предшественников дяди Торина. 

Долбаный камин.

Так вот, тогда Кили спускается вниз по бесконечной лестнице и идет в кухню, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь полезного - первой отрицательной, например – он наступает прямо в кучу битого стекла.  
А в кухне - не то, что выпить, там вообще ни черта больше нет. Раскуроченная мебель, битая посуда, вода бьет фонтаном до самого потолка из выдранного с мясом водопровода, еда вперемешку с желтыми клочьями дерева, оставшимися от крутого старинного паркета.   
А в самом центре – дядя Торин - сидит на перевернутой раковине и смотрит на валяющегося у его ног Фили. Избитого и потрепанного Фили. Похожего на кучу мусора Фили.

И Кили говорит:  
\- Пойду воду перекрою. 

Когда он возвращается из подвала, на кухне ничего особенно не меняется. Кроме воды, она уже не бьет фонтаном в потолок, только хлюпает под ногами. Это, конечно, неприятно, но поправимо.  
Как и все остальное.

Кили еще не знает, как заблуждается.

Он начинает подозревать неладное, когда Фили хрипло и едва слышно шепчет:  
\- Можешь хоть шею мне свернуть. Я никуда не пойду.  
Дядя Торин только поднимает бровь. Но его пальцы сжимаются на колене, и это плохой знак.   
\- Шею свернуть? – негромко переспрашивает он, как будто раздумывает об этом. – Можно и так, конечно. Да только ты тогда никуда уже не пойдешь.  
\- И это лучше, чем идти и делать, как тебе приказали, - сипит Фили. 

Учитывая, как дядя его отделал, Кили познает все новые грани самоубийственной дурости своего брата. 

\- Ты не знаешь этих людей, - шепчет разбитыми губами Фили.  
\- Они ничего тебе не сделали, - откашливает он.  
\- Ты ведь уже даже не спрашиваешь, в чем они провинились. Тебе плевать провинились ли они. 

Лицо дяди не меняется. Он не кажется уязвленным, он не выглядит взбешенным. Он спокоен, и вот это и есть то, чего надо бояться.   
Поэтому когда он говорит:  
\- Кили.

Кили вздрагивает. И видит, как Фили вздрагивает тоже.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит дядя ровно. И Кили идет. Ну, потому что это его дядя и его король.   
Тут нечего боятся. 

Он встает у левого плеча дяди, и ему не нравится, как поджимает губы Фили, как он пытается подняться, хрустя переломанными костями.  
\- Лежи, - говорит дядя. Он не приказывает. Его голос мягкий, и он, правда, беспокоится за Фили.

Они все беспокоятся друг за друга и любят друг друга. Как бы странно это не звучало.

\- Так что, - говорит дядя Торин, как будто просто продолжает беседу, которую они прервали на секунду, чтобы уничтожить на хрен половину принадлежащего всем братьям, а не только им троим, дома. – Ты говоришь, что не поедешь завтра с нами.   
Кили замерзает на месте, как будто его сердце снова перестает биться. 

Фили отводит взгляд.

\- Я просто хочу, чтобы твой брат это слышал, - говорит дядя Торин. Его пальцы белые как мел. Он сжимает свое колено с такой силой, что ткань его брюк рвется с тихим треском. 

Кили слышит его, этот треск.

\- Скажи это, Фили, - мягко просит Торин. – Скажи своему брату, что ты оставляешь его одного завтра. Что ты не будешь прикрывать его спину. Что он будет один.

Кили чувствует себя преданным. А еще, как третий человек, которого два других используют, чтобы объяснить, как они друг к другу относятся. Объяснить друг другу, само собой.   
Но у него богатый опыт – быть третьим человеком.

\- О, отлично, - выплевывает он. Фили вздрагивает и на этот раз впивается в него умоляющим взглядом.  
Но Кили не видит его.  
Кили ни черта не видит в этот момент.  
Он просто разворачивается и уходит – под ногами хлюпает вода, драные клочья древесины и стекло. И Кили плевать тогда, почему Фили так поступил, или была ли у него на это серьезная причина.

Выходя из кухни и из дома, Кили слышит, как его брат умоляет Торина своим скрипучим израненным голосом:  
\- Проследи за ним. Пожалуйста, проследи за ним.

В тот момент Кили его ненавидит.

 

Когда на следующий день они восходят на палубу Титана, дядя разрешает ему делать все, что он только хочет.   
Он и сам делает, что хочет. Они пьют, едят и знакомятся с людьми. Они как будто забывают о том, кто они такие. Просто плывут куда-то в железной посудине, принцип работы которой Кили не понимает и по сей день.

Они плывут куда-то, и им наплевать на то, что должно произойти в будущем. Им все равно.   
Пространство, ограничивающее их свободу, вдруг освобождает их, и Кили даже немного рад тому, что Фили решил продемонстрировать глубину своего познания морали.

Потом ему будет стыдно. Будет хотеться рвать зубами глотки и выть. Но тогда, в тот момент - он рад. 

К концу дня дядя приходит в каюту, пахнущий кровью и липкими сладкими духами, и говорит:  
\- Пора.

Они идут по палубе, и ветер – холодный, пахнущий свободой и силой, и ожиданием – рвет волосы Кили в стороны, роняет их ему на глаза и злит. Тащит мимо него закупоренные в себе запахи, словно дразнит дикого зверя добычей, а потом уводит ее из-под самого носа.   
Рука дяди на плече – холодная и твердая. Его шаги вбиваются в гулкую палубу и ведут отсчет вместе с Кили, в его голове. 

Раз-два-три.

И Кили знает, что будет дальше.

Чего он не знает, так это – пока они вдвоем осушали корабль до дна, Фили – слишком слабый после того, как Торин едва не свернул ему шею, идет в лес, и там на него нападет оборотень.

Чего Кили не знает, так это – как вообще проклятие могло повлиять на уже проклятого.  
(Кили не удивляется тому, что он не знает об этом. Чему он удивляется, так это – ни Торин, ни даже нашедший Фили в лесу Двалин не понимают, что произошло.)

Он не знает, за каким чертом Фили поперся в лес в полнолуние.

Раз-два-три.

Он ничего не знает, на самом деле.

 

==========

 

Фили просыпается оттого, что запах травы вонзается ему в череп и сверлит там дыру.   
И это никак нельзя выключить.

\- Как бы ты это назвал? – жизнерадостный голос Кили убивает последние попытки думать рационально, и Фили даже глаз не открывает, бормоча:  
\- Пошел к черту.

Тень падает на глаза Фили, и это хорошо. Это прохлада и темнота, и травяная вонь вытесняется из его ноздрей чем-то омерзительно-родным. Осторожный запах крови, перемешанный с вонью смерти, земли и солнца. Вот что любит Фили.  
Склепы, кладбища и вороны.  
Дом, милый дом.

Фили открывает глаза, и улыбка Кили раздражающе приторная. Как если бы он наблюдал Фили голым, в грязи и, возможно, с оленьими кишками на шее. 

Но Фили знает точно, что хотя бы последнее – неправда. 

\- Ликантропус вампирус? – предлагает Кили. Он сидит на корточках, рядом со своим голым братом, и просто источает благодушие. Немного напополам с высокомерием, но Фили привык. Так что он просто кое-как собирает конечности, встает на четвереньки и, упираясь взглядом в сияющее добродушием лицо брата, спрашивает:  
\- Ты одежду принес?

Кили улыбается и поднимается на ноги.  
\- Дядя просто в ярости, - говорит он.

\- Дядя всегда в ярости, - бормочет Фили, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги. Солнце наводняет лес, плещется в кронах деревьев, траве и глазах Кили, когда тот кидает на землю большую черную сумку.   
\- Одежда, - поясняет он и расфокусированным взглядом смотрит куда-то Фили за спину. – Да ты просто мясник.  
\- Да, да. Заткнись, - бормочет Фили, натягивая на голую задницу штаны. Это успокаивающий ритуал, который превращает его из животного в человека. 

А может ему так кажется, потому что он уже и не помнит, что это значит.

Но штаны в любом случае придают уверенности.

\- Как скажешь, - Кили коротко смеется, и в воздухе витает его нерешительность и недовольство. Не только дядя в ярости, но Кили никогда не говорит об этом вслух.  
И с каждым прожитым годом улавливать его мысли все сложнее, а различать запахи все проще - для Фили.   
Поэтому, когда они тащатся по лесополосе, переступая через поваленные деревья и оставленный туристами мусор, Фили чувствует что-то знакомое и замирает, хватая Кили за предплечье.  
\- Он, что, тоже здесь? – шипит Фили, вцепляясь пальцами в плечо брата. 

Кили морщится и разводит руками, насколько это возможно.  
\- Ну а что я мог сделать? – спрашивает он. – Приказать ему не идти?

Фили выпускает его руку только потому, что, на самом деле, он ничего не мог сделать.  
\- Ты бесполезен, как я не знаю что, - бормочет Фили, перепрыгивая через давно затушенный старый костер. 

Кили хмыкает себе под нос, и звучит это как какое-то оскорбление, но у Фили нет желания понимать, какое именно. 

Машина припаркована прямо на асфальтовой дорожке для бегунов, и это не означает ничего, кроме того, что дядя нарушил несколько правил дорожного движения, но Фили передергивает от пренебрежения сквозящего во взгляде Торина, когда он опускает стекло. 

\- Садись в машину, - говорит он, и да, он зол.   
\- Я бы и сам неплохо дошел, - бормочет Фили и получает локтем под дых от проходящего мимо Кили.

Дядя опускает подбородок вниз, отчего его взгляд становится в пять раз злее, и пару десятков лет назад это могло вывести Фили из себя, но только не сейчас.  
\- Садись, - повторяет Торин глухо.

Фили видит, как его брат садится на переднее сидение, и ему как-то нехорошо. От этого или может от воспоминания о том, как он разодрал надвое здоровенного оленя.

Он садится на заднее сидение. Один.

 

==========

 

\- Консерватизм и отрицание прогресса - первые признаки старения, - говорит Кили, когда Торин швыряет телефон через всю комнату, и он врезается в стену, разваливаясь на тысячу уже не подлежащих восстановлению деталей.  
\- А возраст не признак? – спрашивает Бильбо, доставая из-под дивана тарелку печенья.   
Подумав, он протягивает одно Кили.  
\- Возраст - это вообще никакой не признак, - говорит Кили и запихивает печенье в рот целиком. 

Торин рычит и мечется по комнате, но больше здесь бить нечего. А Кили и Бильбо в безопасности до тех пор, пока не высовываются со своего дивана. 

Бильбо раздражает то, что Торин считает себя хозяином на его территории. Но в то же время трудно не признать, что территория Бильбо давно уже потеряла четкие очертания. С тех пор как он умер, наверное.  
А до этого у него и территории никакой не было, он об этом даже не задумывался.

Все это бессмысленно, но с недавних пор Бильбо понял, что очень мало вещей имеют смысл, на самом деле.

\- Возраст должен быть признаком мудрости, - замечает Бильбо и прячет тарелку с печеньем обратно под диван.   
Кили наклоняется и достает себе сразу два печенья, раздражая своей наглостью, но Бильбо ничего не говорит, потому что он разумный человек… призрак. 

\- Он думает, что может мне перечить! - бессвязно выкрикивает Торин. – Я убью его!

\- Покер? – предлагает Кили, стряхивая крошки со штанов.   
И прямо на пол, конечно. То, что он следит за Бильбо внимательным взглядом, должно подсказать, что он догадывается о том, как сильно его поведение выводит Бильбо из себя.  
\- Как обычно? – кисло спрашивает Бильбо, глядя, как Кили перемешивает карты.   
\- Ну а как еще, - улыбается Кили. – Тебе больше нечего ставить.

Бильбо догадывается, что в пяти из шести случаев Кили дурит его.   
Другое дело, что он позволяет это делать.

Позволяет ставить на кон свой дом, позволяет этим троим жить здесь и есть его еду. 

Кили успевает раздать карты, когда Торин грохает кулаком в стену и орет:  
\- Я ухожу!

Бильбо оборачивается и видит, как Торин натягивает на себя куртку, не попадая рукой в правый рукав.   
\- Охренеть, - сквозь зубы шипит Кили и встает с дивана, бросая карты на журнальный столик. – Полнолуние, дядя! – громче говорит он, и Торин замирает на месте с не всунутой в рукав рукой. – Это вряд ли самая лучшая из твоих идей.  
\- Самая худшая, - бормочет Бильбо и съеживается под прожигающим взглядом Торина, который смотрит на него, словно это он виноват в том, что Фили стал оборотнем.

Да Бильбо тогда даже не родился.

Где справедливость? Кто-то умирает, не дожив даже до тридцати, а кто-то веками мучает своим существованием других людей. 

\- Он вернется завтра утром, - говорит Кили медленно. – Тогда и поговоришь с ним… Или что ты там собираешься сделать. 

Видно как Кили осторожно стягивает с Торина куртку и похлопывает его по плечу. Непонятно, как он не боится остаться без руки, но Бильбо думает, что у него есть какие-то свои приемы. Может плечо слабое место Торина, и если по нему похлопать – он обезвреживается.   
Проверять, впрочем, Бильбо не собирается. 

Бильбо слышит тяжелые шаги Торина, как будто они звучат у него в голове.

\- Однажды, ты у меня выиграешь, - тихо говорит Кили, поднимая карты с журнального столика. 

Звучит отвратительно.

 

==========

 

Волны остервенело бьются о железные борта. Шумят винты и работающие двигатели. Тугие тросы гудят под порывами холодного ветра.   
Женский визг прорезает все это, протыкает остальные звуки словно игла.   
\- Мы прибываем в порт Хартлпул, дамы и господа, - говорит Кили, и его клыки рвут чью-то шею, вспарывают артерию, из которой прямо ему в рот толкается горячая кровь. 

 

Кто-то кричит:  
\- Кили! – и бьет по крыше машины кулаком.

Он открывает глаза и тут же закрывает их. Солнце жарит немилосердно.   
\- Не мог выбрать денек помрачнее для своих закидонов? – бормочет Кили и наваливается на проржавевшую дверь дядиной машины. Он не боится, что его кто-то услышит. Потому что дядя и Фили начали переругиваться еще на пути домой. 

Это Кили благополучно проспал. 

А теперь они торопливо идут к дому, чтобы продолжить уже там, разумеется.

Что они делали последнюю сотню лет, когда Фили вдруг решил, что подчиняться дяде и своей природе - это не для него? Бесконечно и непрерывно ругались.

Потом Фили стал оборотнем, и они ругались уже из-за этого. Как будто у кого-то из них выбор, или как будто Фили сделал это нарочно. 

(На самом деле, Кили не знает, нарочно или нет. Они не говорят об этом. Эта тема - как умирающий родственник, которого лучше не слишком часто упоминать в разговорах.)

Потом Торин отказался пить кровь, и на какое-то время вокруг стало очень тихо, и было слышно только, как кричит Кили, которого от крови отговорили насильно.

Сейчас Кили уже почти не вспоминает это. 

\- …зачем тогда вообще было уходить в лес? Вышел бы в центр города и устроил бы резню!  
\- Зачем, ты и без меня бы отлично справился! 

\- Ну, как жизнь? – спрашивает Кили у Бильбо, раздраженно заметающего следы грязных подошв в коридоре.  
\- Прекрасно, - говорит Бильбо мрачно. – Твои родственники превратили мой дом в свинарник. И еще они едят мою еду. 

Кили садится на диван и закрывает глаза.  
Ему чудится соленый морской ветер на лице и горячая кровь на губах. 

 

Тогда, в дверь кто-то стучит. И никто, разумеется, не обращает на это внимания.   
Бильбо смотрит, сжимая в руках свою дурацкую метлу, и Кили приходится встать с дивана. 

\- Ты мог бы и сам это сделать, - бормочет он. Бильбо идет следом, заметая оставленный Кили несуществующий след.  
Мало того что он приведение. Он еще и сумасшедший. 

Открыв дверь, Кили упирается взглядом в лысину Двалина и давится воздухом. Он даже не сразу понимает кто это. Он вообще ничего не понимает, вылупившись на Ори, который смотрит на него своими большими глазами и выглядит подавленным и смиренным.

\- Пошли вон, сегодня не приемный день, - выплевывает Кили, выходя на крыльцо и загораживая спиной дверь. 

Голова Двалина склонена так низко, как будто он просит прощения и одновременно выказывает свое уважение, и это должно настораживать. Но Кили немного напряжен, и что его напрягает – так это полное отсутствие намеков на то, откуда они могли узнать об их логове.   
Откуда. 

\- Нам так жаль, - говорит Ори. Он выпаливает это Кили в лицо, как будто он носил эти слова в себе лет пятьдесят и пытался донести их именно до Кили, нигде не расплескав по дороге. Его глаза огромные и наивные и, о господи. 

\- Чего вам жаль? – сухо спрашивает Кили, опираясь спиной о дверь.   
Ори вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза.   
Двалин тяжело вздыхает.   
\- Твой дядя должен выслушать нас, малыш, - гудит он. 

И Кили больше слышать ничего не хочет.

\- Да нет, ничего он вам не должен, - говорит он и разворачивается. Чтобы уйти и оставить людей, бывших когда-то его семьей, на улице.   
Тогда Ори говорит:  
\- Мы ушли из Фолкстона.   
Кили останавливается. Замирает на месте, потому что эти слова взрезают его черепную коробку, вонзаются ему под кожу ржавыми иглами. И это даже не метафора.   
Кили именно так реагирует на Фолкстон и все, что с ним связано.

И да, спустя почти десять минут Фили и дядя, наконец, понимают, что чужаки стоят на их пороге (а может, это Бильбо им сказал) и наконец, Кили слышит их шаги у себя за спиной - за запертой дверью. 

 

==========

 

\- Только давай сделаем все быстро, - просит Кили.   
Капюшон толстовки натянут ему почти до носа, и он выдувает огромные пузыри из какой-то космической зеленой жвачки. Так он показывает свое пренебрежение к происходящему.

Сколько бы времени не прошло, Кили навечно останется ребенком, который не понимает, что если кричать на всех углах: «мне все равно!», это только докажет обратное. 

Фили любит его и за это тоже. 

Но это ладно, с этим можно разобраться и позже. 

\- Я поверить не могу, что дядя согласился, - бормочет Кили себе под нос. Он тянет тяжелую дверь на себя, и Фили еще за сотню метров чувствовал невыносимый запах, но сейчас он почву из-под его ног выбивает. 

\- Ну и вонь, - сдавленно комментирует Кили.

В храмах всегда так воняет. Ладаном, затхлым страхом и чем-то еще.   
Фили не достаточно заинтересован, чтобы пытаться различить, чем именно, но если бы кто-то спросил, он бы ответил, что так пахнет боль. 

\- Смотри-ка, - говорит Кили, переступая через озера цветных пятен на полу. Он обходит их стороной, как кот, с опаской наступая на деревянные половицы. – Иисус. 

Кили задирает голову, вглядываясь в спокойное лицо статуи. 

\- Будешь фамильярничать, он упадет на тебя. И задавит, - говорит Фили, потому что ему не нравится то, каким маленьким выглядит его брат на фоне огромного распятья, которое возвышается над ним, будто в попытке показать его ничтожность.   
Кили оглядывается. Его глаза слишком черные в тени капюшона. 

\- Опять вы? – голос грохочет внезапно и раздражающе громко, и Фили жадно следит за тем, как плечи его брата вздрагивают. Фили слышит его страх, он чувствует его. 

Его мутит. Не от церкви, не от въедливого запаха, впивающегося под кожу, а от самого себя.

\- Блин, - бормочет Кили оборачиваясь. 

\- Нравится же тебе отвисать в таких местах, - заторможено говорит Фили, наблюдая, как его брат морщится, будто от боли. 

\- Каждому свое, - говорит Митрандир и похлопывает Кили по спине, от чего тот вздрагивает и едва слышно бормочет что-то. 

\- Ну так что, - спрашивает Фили, руки в карманах сжаты в кулаки, кожа холодная и липкая. Чтобы он там не говорил, ему неуютно здесь, по-прежнему.   
Сердце колотится в груди, воздух встает поперек горла, липкая вонь ладана просачивается в каждую пору.

Он по-прежнему не хочет быть здесь. 

\- Все правда, до последнего слова, - говорит Митрандир, оправляя рясу. – Их десять и они собрались в Фолкстоне неделю назад. Перед этим напинав жопу Дракону. Тот, правда, в долгу не остался.

\- Да, ну и новость, - ядовито замечает Кили, и Митрандир смотрит на него, недовольно поджав губы. Кили замолкает, но продолжает многозначительно-громко чавкать жвачкой. 

\- Так или иначе, - продолжает Митрандир. – Все выглядит достаточно правдиво. Кроме того, Дракон почти всех уже задолбал со своими выкрутасами, и если ваш дядя решит, что пришло время для решительных телодвижений, то его поддержит большинство. Ну, кроме Трандуила, но он мало кого поддерживает.

\- Интересно. Неужели кому-то не насрать? – бормочет Кили и лопает пузырь из жвачки.

Митрандир морщится.  
\- Если Торину нужен мой совет, то вот он – идите и возьмите то, что ваше, - говорит он, обращаясь только к Фили. 

\- Мы и так собирались это сделать, - говорит Кили. Он похож на надутого пингвина, и Фили интересно, что у него в голове происходит. Не может же быть, чтобы он всерьез настолько не любил храмы?

Митрандир смотрит на Фили внимательно.  
\- Я имею это в виду, дружок, - говорит он ласково – в его глазах ледяная пустыня, тысячами игл врезающаяся в Фили, заглядывающая в самое нутро. 

\- Я понял, - бормочет Фили, съеживаясь. Безуспешно пытаясь спрятать в себя все, что может представлять опасность.

 

Когда они выходят из храма, Кили натягивает капюшон еще сильнее и подкуривает сигарету. Его пальцы мелко трясутся, и он выглядит как наркоман в ломке.

\- Ты в порядке, приятель? – спрашивает Фили, и даже для него самого звук его голоса - пустая безразличная шарманка, которую лучше побыстрее выключить, иначе кто-нибудь разобьет ее об асфальт. 

\- Все нормально, - невнятно говорит Кили, жуя фильтр. 

\- Я думал, ты не поддерживаешь дядин план? – Фили не может заставить себя заткнуться. Он даже не пытается, в общем-то. Кили поворачивается к нему – волосы лезут в глаза, капюшон скрывает лицо, сигаретный дым вываливается изо рта клубами, когда он говорит:  
\- Не поддерживаю, но монаху об этом знать необязательно.

Он идет вперед, солнце слишком яркое, чтобы Фили мог спокойно на него смотреть.

\- Кроме того, - говорит Кили. – Какая разница, что я там не поддерживаю?

 

==========

 

\- И вы не кормитесь? – говорит Двалин, усаживаясь в кресло. Удивление на его лице становится безразмерным, когда он вытаскивает из-под себя засохший кусок сыра.   
Он смотрит на Торина изумленно подняв брови, но тот только с раздражением хлопает себя по лицу и бормочет что-то. 

Бильбо вырывает сыр из руки Двалина и уходит на кухню, с гордо задранным подбородком. 

\- Нет, - говорит Торин. В воздухе витает категоричность и ожидание. Еще – осторожность, но самую малость.  
Фили чувствует все это, вдыхая раз за разом, и с каждой секундой ему становится все паршивее.

А Кили нет дома, он свалил куда-то. Почему-то, это кажется важным.

\- Но разве это возможно? – спрашивает Двалин, и его лицо искажается, он снова шарит рукой по креслу под собой и достает засохший кусок хлеба. – Это что, шутка? – спрашивает он, глядя на хлеб, как будто это - по меньшей мере, динамит. 

Торин осторожно, двумя пальцами, вытаскивает хлеб из руки Двалина и отвечает:  
\- Да, это возможно. И если ты собираешься следовать за мной, тебе придется это принять. 

Взгляд Торина всегда выжимал из собеседника душу. Даже из такого как Двалин. Фили не удивлен, но немного горд. Может, они не всегда сходятся во мнениях (никогда не сходятся) и может быть, они немного ненавидят друг друга, но это только первый слой. Под ним много чего другого, и гордость там тоже есть.  
Фили гордится своим дядей. 

Он не думает, что это взаимно.

С другой стороны, Фили теперь уже не совсем такой как раньше. Он черт знает что, и дядя дал понять, что знать об этом никому не стоит.  
От этого тянет в груди и становится страшно. И Фили не был бы к этому готов, если бы не чувствовал страх постоянно в последнее время. 

\- Я понимаю, - говорит Двалин. Он как загипнотизированный, таращится на зажатый в руке Торина хлеб. – Это сложно, но…

\- Тебе придется, - отрезает Торин. Он косится на Фили, может быть чересчур явно, но Двалин ничего не замечает. – Я выбрал свой путь и…

\- Мы поняли свою ошибку, - перебивает Двалин и переводит взгляд на Торина. 

Он уверен в своем решении, он непоколебим как скала.   
Вот что Фили всегда думал о Двалине. Если бы Двалина укусил оборотень… да, к черту. С Двалином такой херни никогда бы не произошло. 

Бильбо возвращается из кухни с большой кружкой кофе и садится на диван рядом с Фили. Осторожно и нервно, он оглядывается по сторонам и шепчет:  
\- Что-то будет.  
Фили косится на него.  
Он не чувствует ничего особенного. Кроме может быть…

\- Это твой брат, - сквозь зубы говорит Торин, когда кто-то заходит на кухню через заднюю дверь. – Иди и проверь.  
(Иногда такое ощущение, что они его раздражают. Что он жалеет о том, что выжили именно они, а не кто-то еще. Иногда - это часто.)  
Фили поднимается на ноги раньше, чем дядя открывает рот.

Выходя из комнаты, Фили слышит быстрые шаги Бильбо за спиной.

 

==========

 

\- Ты пил кровь?

Ужас в голосе Фили такой чистый и неприкрытый, что Кили становится смешно.   
(Он не смеется, потому что это грустно, на самом деле.)

\- Нет, брат. Месячные, - говорит он, обрушиваясь на жалко скрипящий под его весом стул. – Уж ты-то знаешь как это.

Это восемьсот сорок девятая шутка на тему, и Кили даже готов признать, что она тупая и жестокая, глядя на то, как вытягивается лицо Фили.  
Как с него стекает краска.

\- Ой, пошел ты, - злобно говорит Кили, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. – Я в больнице работаю.

Каждый из них ждет, когда другой сорвется. Сломается, уничтожит все, над чем они так долго корпели. Это как побуждение к действию. Как знак того, что пришла пора что-то менять.  
Без этого им не двинуться дальше.

Но Кили не хочет быть никаким знаком. 

Хотя перемен ему хочется.  
(Но это случится. Рано или поздно, но выбора не будет. Его никогда нет.)

Фили прислоняется спиной к стене, и светящееся от облегчения лицо раздражает.   
\- Что случилось? – мягко спрашивает он.   
Это такой гладкий бесформенный вопрос. Такой бессмысленный.  
И никак не найти ответа. Сколько бы ты не пытался составить его в своей голове, он рушится, стоит только добавить еще одну деталь. 

\- Ничего, - бормочет Кили.  
Он рад тому, что завернул в бар, перед тем как возвращаться домой.  
(Он не рад тому, что выпил так мало.) 

 

============

 

Бильбо вжимается в кресло и пытается стать невидимым больше, чем обычно.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - говорит Фили по слогам. Он прижимает пальцы к вискам, как будто от этого голос Торина может стать менее громким, и перестанет ввинчиваться в стены и в окружающих. – Это самоубийство! Ты что, хочешь закончить как я?!

\- Это ты не понимаешь! – рычит Торин и, кажется, на самом деле, единственный, кто здесь ничего не понимает - это Бильбо. – Что мы ему противопоставим? Тринадцать вампиров, двое из которых не пьют кровь, а один – оборотень! Можно даже не начинать – мы уже проиграли и все из-за того, что ты - трус!

Иногда Бильбо интересно, насколько Торин и Фили слушают друг друга в такие моменты. Потому что они, очевидно, все слышат. Но ровно столько, чтобы можно было придумать аргумент.   
Понимать друг друга они отказываются.

\- Или, может быть, нам не стоит начинать, потому что ты слишком упертый и не понимаешь, что оборотень в полную луну – бомба замедленного действия. Можешь с тем же успехом пожарить нас всех на медленном огне – какая разница! – крик Фили эхом отражается от стен, и Торин набирает в грудь воздух – для того чтобы продолжить орать, когда дверь грохает о стену так сильно, что звенит стеклянная мозаика и посуда в буфете.   
Бильбо вздрагивает и встречается взглядом с Кили. 

С полубезумным Кили, который выглядит так, словно двадцать кварталов бежал от волков.

Торин и Фили едва ли обращают внимание, но это, похоже, не имеет значения, потому что Кили не обращает внимания на них. Он проходит на кухню – его движения странно резкие, будто конечности его не слушаются. 

И, что-то грохает у Бильбо за спиной, потому что он внезапно не в комнате, а в кухне, смотрит на то, как Кили набирает в стакан воды из-под крана.   
\- В чем дело? – спрашивает Бильбо тихо. 

\- …потому что ты не способен принять ответственность! Дело всегда было в этом и в том, что ты отказываешься взрослеть! – орет Торин в комнате. 

Вода медленно наполняет прозрачный стакан и, пузырясь, переливается через край, прямо на гору немытой посуды (которую Бильбо ненавидит всей душой), но Кили, судя по всему, плевать.

\- …называешь ответственностью! Ты просто хочешь обратно свой трон!

Кили заторможенным движением поднимает стакан и выплескивает воду себе в лицо – Бильбо видит, как капли искрами разлетаются в стороны и обрушиваются вниз золотым, из-за вечернего солнца, дождем. 

В наступившей на секунду тишине слышно, как капает вода. Больше ничего не слышно, но Бильбо и не пытается ничего услышать.

\- В чем дело? – повторяет он громче.   
Кили грохает стаканом о раковину и звук разбитого стекла - влажный и громкий, останавливает все остальные. Заставляет все вокруг замолчать. 

\- Кили?

Торин входит на кухню, заполняя все пространство, вытесняя тишину и всем своим видом требуя ответов.

Кили тяжело опирается ладонями о раковину, и солнце над его плечом слепит Бильбо, но он не может отвести взгляд.

\- Можете больше не спорить, - очень невнятно говорит Кили, его голова опущена вниз, волосы свисают так низко, что едва не касаются, бликующего оранжевым солнцем крана.  
\- Что? – спрашивает Торин, и Бильбо оглядывается. Его замороженный тон говорит о чем-то, и Бильбо щурится, вглядываясь в него, пытается понять, о чем именно, но не может. 

Кили оборачивается, и солнце светит ему прямо в спину. Невозможно разглядеть его лицо, но Бильбо чудится, что его глаза черные и пустые. 

\- Все, дядя, - говорит Кили тихо. – Мы закончили. Дракон мертв. 

Торин делает шаг назад.

Голос Фили хрипит, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Что?

Кили шагает прочь от окна, его волосы мокрые, по лицу стекает вода. Он не выглядит радостным. На деле, он выглядит так, словно у него отняли смысл жизни, а потом сбили автобусом, и Бильбо видимо чего-то не понимает в этой жизни. 

\- Он мертв. Превратился в пепел и вознесся на небеса принимать солнечные ванны и расслабляться на облаках, - говорит Кили, и вот когда Торин оживает.   
Он шагает вперед гигантскими шагами и вцепляется в воротник Кили, встряхивая его как щенка.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – его голос тише, чем когда он орал на Фили. От этого становится только хуже. – Кто тебе сказал?  
Кили отворачивается от Торина, и на его лице такое равнодушное умиротворение, что все становится еще непонятнее. 

\- Твой друг сказал, - говорит Кили. – Монах. Митрандир.   
Фили опирается спиной о стену, бормоча:  
\- Ну. Тебе даже оборотень не понадобился, дядя.

Дальше они все молчат. 

Бильбо не понимает драматичности момента и ломает его, начав мыть посуду. 

 

==========

 

Фили моет пол.   
В этом заключается вся его работа – возить тряпкой по серой больничной плитке и очищать ее от всякой дряни. Фили одновременно любит и ненавидит эту работу. Сложно объяснить и то и другое.   
Дело даже не в блевотине старого алкаша (ладно, в этом тоже), скорее в том, как грязное становится чистым. Фили наблюдает за этим и это завораживает его. Он как будто делает что-то хорошее.

Фили нравится это.

\- Двалин уезжает завтра, - говорит Кили из противоположного конца коридора. Он возит тряпкой по полу и не похоже, чтобы его завораживал обряд очищения. 

\- Я знаю, - бормочет Фили себе под нос, и чертово ведро опять слишком далеко от него, так что он тащится за ним, чтобы прополоскать тряпку.   
Кили упирается плечом в стену и склоняет голову набок.   
\- Не похоже, что ты сильно огорчен, - замечает он простодушно. И Фили знает, что он смотрит. Его брат вечно пялится на других, ожидая, когда они сломаются и выложат ему все свои тайны.   
Или, может быть, все это у Фили в голове, и ему просто хочется обвинить брата хоть в чем-то.

\- Ну да, - говорит Фили. – Это потому что я не огорчен.

Кили упирается головой в стену. Выглядит он так, словно пытается мысленно сосчитать, сколько дней он прожил на земле и вычесть из них количество убитых им людей.  
\- Странно, что дядя Торин отказался поехать с ним, - размышляет Кили, безразлично размазывая грязь по полу. Фили все это начинает раздражать, но полная луна близко и он знает, что все дело в этом.

\- Мой пол, и заткнись, - советует он, уставившись на серую плитку.

Сколько не пытайся ее оттереть, серая плитка будет казаться грязной. Она не будет чистой до конца, она сделана такой, чтобы грязь на ней не была заметна. 

Кили не реагирует на добрый совет. Он смотрит в пол, и он подавлен так же как все они.   
(Кроме Бильбо, парень все еще отказывается понимать суть проблемы.)

\- Что на него нашло, - бормочет Кили.   
Это почти невозможно терпеть. Фили хочет его ударить и, ну. Еще кое-что.

Он уходит в противоположную от Кили сторону, оставляя позади свой чистый-грязный пол и ведро с водой. Он несется не разбирая дороги, но даже на все увеличивающемся между ними расстоянии, он слышит бормотание Кили, слышит его голос в своей голове. 

Он валится на липкое пластиковое сидение в коридоре на третьем этаже и, несмотря на то, что больничная вонь пропитала это помещение насквозь, здесь хотя бы не пахнет Кили.   
Ладно, не так сильно как в других местах.

Фили тяжело дышит, пытаясь оценить уровень ущерба, который он только что нанес самому себе, и не может этого сделать.

\- Всегда было интересно, как это работает.

Фили вздрагивает.   
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – бормочет он и трет руками лицо. 

Митрандир кривит губы, и это немного похоже на улыбку. Если бы не его глаза, которые не выражают вообще ничего.

\- Мой кузен опять нанюхался какой-то дряни, - говорит он, потирая свои старые сухие руки, как будто ему холодно. – Так как это работает?

Фили устало разваливается на сидении.  
\- Что именно? – спрашивает он. Сидение под ним - холодное и хлипкое. 

\- Вампиро-оборотень, - Митрандир обрисовывает в воздухе какую-то фигуру, которая по очертаниям походит больше на ту лужу блевотины, чем на что либо, имеющее отношение к вампирам или оборотням. 

Фили догадывается по ассоциациям, так или иначе. 

\- Если тебя интересует процесс, то мне нечего тебе сказать, - говорит Фили, упираясь локтями в колени. – Раз в месяц я бегаю по лесу без штанов, в надежде наткнуться на припозднившегося путника и выпотрошить его.   
Мимо них проходит доктор… какой-то там доктор. Фили не запоминает их имена. Он смотрит на Фили подозрительно и не улыбается в ответ на вымученную улыбку.

Врачи. Еще высокомернее вампиров.

Митрандир хмыкает себе под нос.  
\- А как твоя жажда? – спрашивает он мирно и складывает руки на животе. 

Фили думает об этом. Осторожно и бережно он пытается отделить мысли от паники внутри своей головы.  
У него получается только не паниковать прилюдно.

\- Она изменилась, - признает Фили, потому что он не может этого не признать. Митрандир выжидательно молчит, и Фили приходится продолжить. – Я не чувствую этого постоянно. И это не жажда крови это скорее как…  
\- Жажда убить кого-то с особой жестокостью? – предлагает Митрандир безмятежно. Фили тяжело сглатывает.   
\- Не чувствующий жажды вампир, вечно живой оборотень, - бормочет Митрандир себе под нос. – Да парень, ты тот еще урод.

У Фили нет сил на то, чтобы спорить. 

Он не находит сил, чтобы даже самому себе признаться, что через всю больницу с ее запахами и звуками он чувствует своего брата, который, насвистывая, идет в сторону прачечной. 

\- Это может оказаться полезнее, чем ты думаешь, дружок, - говорит вдруг Митрандир, и Фили часто моргает, вглядываясь в вымытую кем-то другим серую плитку.   
Старик поднимается на ноги, оправляет свою рясу - старательно, почти одержимо. Он смотрит по сторонам и наклоняется вперед, пока его губы едва не касаются уха Фили.   
От него пахнет дымом и снегом.

Фили словно промерзает насквозь. Он не может пошевелиться. 

\- Я узнал, кто убил Дракона, - говорит Митрандир и его дыхание оседает на коже Фили изморозью. – Скажи своим друзьям, чтобы не ехали в Фолкстон, потому что они скоро будут здесь.   
\- Они открыли охоту, - говорит Митрандир, его пальцы впиваются в плечо Фили, цепко и больно. – И вам надо придумать что-нибудь по-быстрому. Потому что вы – их цель.

Он распрямляется. Странно высокий, его спина совершенно прямая.   
Фили смотрит ему прямо в глаза и ни черта в них не видит. 

\- Удачи, парень, - говорит Митрандир, хлопая его по плечу. 

Фили думает, что теперь, пожалуй, можно даже паниковать.

 

=========

 

Кили звонит Двалину.

Иногда Кили думает, что единственная цель в жизни его дяди и брата – это бесконечный спор, суть которого – выяснить, кто из них прав во всем. И он искренне рад, что они не интересуются его мнением, потому что он не думает, что хоть кто-то из них прав. 

И, прежде чем уйти со смены домой, Кили звонит Двалину, потому что он знает, что бесконечные споры и попытки выяснить, кто прав – не то, что им сейчас нужно. А дядя и Фили с трудом держат себя в руках, упиваясь своим недовольством и разочарованием.  
Не всегда конечно, вполне может быть, что они справились бы с собой, сейчас. 

Рисковать не стоило. 

\- В чем дело? – спрашивает Торин, как только они заходят в дом. 

Бильбо указывает пальцем на ноги Кили, и тот автоматически вытирает их об коврик на полу. 

Двалин маячит в комнате на кресле, и Фили напряженно смотрит на дядю. 

Он даже не пытается сделать вид, что новости не полное дерьмо, и все еще есть надежда. Он просто говорит:  
\- Митрандир приходил сегодня в больницу. 

Он заходит в комнату, игнорируя раздраженный взгляд Бильбо и непонимающий – Торина. 

\- И? – спрашивает Торин, одновременно с ним Двалин переспрашивает:  
\- Гендальф? 

Фили садится на диван. Он смотрит на дядю исподлобья. И Кили не может понять, что именно здесь не так, но Фили как будто не хочет говорить.   
Кили не понимает, почему.

\- Он сказал мне, кто убил Дракона, - говорит Фили. Торин смотрит так пристально, кажется, если бы он мог, он бы вытряс из Фили эти слова. 

\- Это Азог, дядя. Это охотники. 

Сложно описать, что происходит с Торином, когда он слышит это.

Опираясь спиной о дверь, Кили думает, что был прав, когда позвонил Двалину.

 

=========

 

Вы были так долго, что ты уже не можешь вспомнить дней, когда было иначе. Ты был королем, ты был всесилен, и ты подчинялся. 

Вы жили по заветам Старейшин веками, прежде чем ты понял кое-что.   
(Нет никаких заветов.)

Ты не искал логику. Ты даже не пытался.   
Ты просто шел вперед – иссушаемый голодом, и чем больше ты старался его утолить, тем сильнее он становился. Он облизывал твои кости, спрессовывал твои мышцы, засасывал тебя внутрь тебя самого.   
(Ты не был монстром. Ты просто был голоден.)

А потом что-то пошло не так, и огонь вновь сожрал все, что тебе принадлежало, оказавшись еще ненасытнее тебя. Он отнял всю твою силу, всю твою власть и оставил тебе только их двоих.  
Иногда ты рад этому, иногда ты зол, но это все, что у тебя осталось.

Ты путаешься во временах и эпохах, потому что ты – единственная константа, которая существует вне времени.  
Они такие же как ты, и это делает их такими ценными.   
(Ты бережешь их. Ты пытаешься.)

Иногда, ты лажаешь очень сильно.   
(Палуба качается под твоими ногами, дерево скользкое от крови, в воздухе пахнет гарью, небо то и дело озаряют сигнальные огни, но никто не придет на помощь в открытом море. Кили в твоей голове, как на повторе, шепчет: «Мы прибываем в порт Хартлпул, мы прибываем в Хартлпул».)

Иногда ты лажаешь еще сильнее.  
(Двалин смотрит на тебя широко распахнутыми глазами, его руки мелко трясутся, он говорит: «Я не знаю, как это произошло.» Что он имеет ввиду: «Я не знаю, как твой племянник стал оборотнем». Он не знает, ты не знаешь тем более. Но твой племянник – то, чем ты дорожишь больше всего – оборотень. Этот факт сложно игнорировать. Почти невозможно.)

Ты почти теряешь сам себя. Ты снова пытаешься утолить голод, но он становится все четче, все сильнее. Боль не прекращается даже на секунду. Ты не хочешь, чтобы она прекращалась.

Но потом, когда приходит огонь и оказывается, что его голод еще сильнее твоего - ты поступаешь правильно.  
Ты отдаешь корону.   
Ты выпускаешь ее из рук, не задумываясь и без сожалений.

Ты забираешь с собой кое-что более важное.

 

Чай в кружке покрывается тонкой коричневой пленкой, а Бильбо в третий раз перепрятывает хлеб, когда Кили спускается по лестнице.  
Его глаза красные и волосы всклокочены. Не похоже, что он спал ночью, но на работу он все же собирается. От этого Торину становится не по себе больше, чем он ожидал. 

Он наблюдает за тем, как Кили безразлично наливает воды в стакан, и не может понять, когда именно их так засосало в эту жизнь. По какой причине?  
\- Сегодня полнолуние, - говорит Торин, и голос хриплый и сухой как старая бумага. Он прокашливается, но Кили молчит. Глотает воду, глядя в окно, как будто в кухне больше никого нет.  
\- Кили, - говорит Торин громче. Племянник вздрагивает.  
\- Да, дядя? – он оборачивается, и на его лице нет ни следа задумчивости. Он стирает любые шансы угадать, о чем он думает, в порошок.   
Торину это нравится.  
\- Сегодня полнолуние, - повторяет он, складывая руки перед собой.   
Кили кивает.

Торин уверен, что он уже знает, о чем пойдет речь. Он только не уверен, как сказать это вслух. Потому что, это необходимо сказать вслух и в этом-то и есть вся проблема.

\- Помнишь я говорил… - начинает Торин, но Кили с грохотом отодвигает стул и садится напротив.   
\- Мы не справимся сами, - говорит он, глядя на Торина, как будто тот этого не понимает. – Нас тринадцать и мы не пьем кровь. Как бы ни хотелось, это не делает нас сильнее. А охотники завалили Дракона. 

Он смотрит на Торина в упор, проговаривая все, что необходимо сказать. 

\- Фили сделает это.

Торин замирает. Слышно как истерически тикает секундная стрелка часов в комнате. Солнце бьет в окна, обливает все желтым, делает все жутким, расплывчатым и нереальным. 

\- Ты говорил с ним?  
Кили качает головой, улыбается так, что видно слишком белые зубы.  
\- Он и сам это понимает, дядя, - говорит он. – Подсознательно. У нас не так много шансов, чтобы упускать этот.

Торину кажется, что у него разом начали болеть все зубы, желудок, и еще кто-то всадил кол ему в грудь. 

\- Мы не можем просить его об этом, - говорит он. 

Кили немного наклоняется вперед, нависая над столешницей. Его лицо по-прежнему нельзя прочитать. 

\- Не можем, - соглашается он. – Но, может, нам не придется?

 

==========

 

Фили заходит в пустую раздевалку и нос к носу, сталкивается с братом.   
Кили стягивает с себя больничную робу. Он собирается домой.

Фили не знает, зачем приперся в такую рань, если в тайном сговоре с самим собой он решил, что будет лучше избегать встреч с Кили некоторое время. 

\- У меня к тебе дело, - говорит Кили. Сквозь ткань голубой рубашки его голос звучит приглушенно. – И никакая вечерняя смена тебе не поможет слиться.   
Фили грохает дверцей шкафчика и зашвыривает в него рюкзак.  
\- Нет, - говорит он, стягивая с себя свитер. 

Лицо Кили выглядит удивительно не впечатленным.

\- Нет? – повторяет он и морщит лоб, как будто до него туго доходит значение этого слова. – Ты даже не знаешь…  
\- О, я знаю, - перебивает Фили, скидывая ботинки. Они злобно грохают об пол; Кили поднимает брови. – И это чушь - то, что ты предлагаешь.   
Кили скрещивает руки на груди и опирается плечом о шкафчик.   
\- Просвети меня, - предлагает он.   
Фили кажется на секунду, что все кости в его теле разом сломались, но он привык. Только сердце сбивается с ритма и заходится в панике.  
(Он так отвык от сердца.)

\- Ты как маленький, - шипит Фили. Он чувствует, как просачивается холод сквозь тонкие носки, и пытается игнорировать то, что температура его тела настолько высокая, что он на самом деле может чувствовать это.  
(Десятилетия он потратил на то, чтобы привыкнуть быть уродом и чудовищем. Как выяснилось, попытка провалилась.)

\- Ты и сам знаешь, что будет, если не запереть его где-нибудь. Он перебьет кучу людей и вас заодно и разбираться не будет, - Кили не выглядит убежденным. Не похоже, что он собирается отступать от своей идеи, и Фили теряет остатки терпения. – И что, по-твоему, Азог будет ждать ровно месяц, чтобы напасть на нас? 

Кили пожимает плечами.  
\- Он все еще в Фолкстоне, - говорит он. – Митрандир говорит, что он пока занят с другими нашими братьями.

Кили кривится то ли оттого, что ему не хочется иметь ничего общего с “братьями”, то ли оттого, что ему их жаль. 

\- Он будет здесь, рано или поздно. Но даже когда он придет, он не станет нападать сразу. Он человек, - Кили произносит это так, словно это должно все объяснить.  
Худшая часть – это все объясняет.

На Фили давит это ужасное ощущение, когда земля, на которой ты твердо стоял, вдруг начинает уходить из-под ног, и ты теряешь все свои аргументы, которые до этого казались такими весомыми. 

\- Это не важно, - говорит Фили раздраженно. – Какая разница. Я не собираюсь выпускать оборотня, чтобы в итоге остаться единственным выжившим. 

Кили молчит.   
Он смотрит прямо, раздумывает или нет - Фили просто надеется на то, что он поймет. 

Кили не понимает.

Он медленно отворачивается, застегивает молнию на кофте до самого горла и говорит:  
\- Давай проведем эксперимент.

Фили всегда думал, что чем дольше ты живешь – тем мудрее становишься. Ему казалось, что это аксиома. Непреложная истина.  
(Его брат не устает доказывать обратное.)

\- Ты не сможешь убить меня, - говорит Кили. В его голосе уверенность человека, которого еще ни разу не убивали.   
Фили вспоминает сомкнувшиеся на плече зубы, и что-то внутри него ломается.

Железные шкафчики медперсонала гремят, скрежещет измявшийся металл, лицо Кили остается равнодушным, хотя воздух из легких у него вышибает, все же.  
\- Хочешь сдохнуть – вперед. Я за твою смерть отвечать не собираюсь, - шипит Фили. У него под кожей пузырится сила. Полнолуние течет по венам, заставляя кровь двигаться быстрее, а сердце громко стучать.  
Кили облизывается.  
И улыбается.

Его рука разжимает пальцы Фили, сжавшие воротник его кофты. Он смотрит Фили прямо в глаза, его взгляд спокойный.  
\- Но ты будешь за нее отвечать, - говорит он. – Когда охотник убьет меня и дядю Торина. И Двалина. И Ори. Он убьет всех нас. А ты останешься. Потому что ты не один из нас, брат.  
Фили вздрагивает и отшатывается назад.   
Пальцы Кили горят на коже, прожигают насквозь и успокаивают беснующуюся в крови луну.

\- Давай проведем эксперимент, - повторяет Кили. – Проверим, сможешь ли ты убить меня сегодня ночью. 

Когда он уходит, Фили прижимается горячей спиной к искореженному шкафчику и смотрит в стену.   
(Он вспоминает, что никогда на самом деле не мог сопротивляться Кили и всегда отдавал ему то, что он хотел.)

 

==========

 

Они выносят мебель из комнаты Бильбо. Это похоже на разорение. Это так угнетает, что у Бильбо ноет в груди, и сами собой сжимаются кулаки, но он не пытается возмущаться или отговаривать их.   
Он просто ничем не помогает.

Кили громко чихает несколько раз подряд и не может остановиться. 

\- Держи, - говорит Торин, и подает Кили кусок какой-то тряпки. 

\- Это салфетки моей матери! – возмущенно кричит Бильбо, выдирая засаленную тряпицу из пальцев Кили. Тот чихает все равно, поднимая в воздух вихри пыли. 

\- Если тебе все это так дорого, мог бы тут хоть прибирать, - бормочет Кили, утирая рукой нос.   
Бильбо показывает ему средний палец, что не вызывает ни у кого никаких эмоций – они просто продолжают свое дело дальше. 

\- Тебе необязательно это делать, - говорит Двалин, взваливая на плечо сундук с книгами, который весит больше, чем Бильбо весил, когда еще был жив.   
Звучит неприятно, но он смирился, можно сказать.  
Сложно не смириться со смертью. Это, пожалуй, самая перманентная из известных Бильбо вещей.

\- Обязательно, - говорит Кили и шмыгает носом. – Нам нужно что-то, чего они от нас не ожидают. Нам нужен козырь.

Он хлопает в ладоши, и пылинки, едва замедлившие свое движение, снова начинают закручиваться ураганом.

Бильбо следит за тем, как Торин двигает в сторону его старую кровать. Он следит за его лицом, когда половицы медленно обнажаются, показывая то, что было под кроватью спрятано и…  
\- Ты псих, - говорит Торин, впившись взглядом в лицо Бильбо.   
Тот пожимает плечами. 

Кили заглядывает через плечо Торина, и его лицо искажается.   
\- Ты спрятал под кровать курицу? – недоверчиво уточняет он. Бильбо не отвечает. 

Они не понимают, но он и не ждал этого.

\- Унеси это, - говорит Торин.   
Кили меняется в лице еще раз.   
\- Дядя, - бормочет он. Торин оборачивается, и Бильбо не видно, что там у него на лице написано, но Кили тяжело вздыхает и нагибается за тарелкой. 

\- Я мог бы занять твое место, - настаивает Двалин, помогая Торину поднять кровать. – Без обид, но я покрепче, чем ты, - добавляет он в спину удаляющегося Кили.

\- Какие тут обиды, - бурчит тот.

Комната выглядит голой без мебели. Она выглядит голой, и она скоро будет разрушена.   
Бильбо ждет этого со странным возбуждением.   
Ему хочется знать, что произойдет дальше.   
Ему интересно, изменится ли что-то.

Он, впрочем, старается не надеяться на это слишком сильно. 

\- Это должен быть Кили, - говорит Торин. Он смотрит так, будто лицо Бильбо – гвоздь, а взгляд Торина – молоток, но ничего не говорит. – Не волнуйся. Он может за себя постоять.

Бильбо слушает их жадно, как будто если хоть слово ускользнет от него - он пропустит что-то важное. 

\- Он возвращается, - кричит Кили снизу, и Бильбо видит, как у Торина поджимаются губы. Как он обводит взглядом комнату, как будто она его самый главный враг или что-то такое.   
\- Идем, - бросает Торин, не глядя ни на кого. 

Бильбо понимает, что упустил что-то.

 

==========

 

Фили дышит так часто, что его сердце кажется, взорвется в любую секунду. Он даже не знает, что удерживает его в сознании, но голос Кили, словно из-под толщи воды, уговаривает его и, сосредоточившись, Фили вычленяет слова.

\- …ладно, брат, только без зубов, хорошо? Ты пожалеешь об этом с утра. Обязательно. Ты меня очень ценишь… Фили?

Фили хочет ему ответить, но все, на что он способен - это хриплый рык, который идет у него откуда-то из груди.

\- О нет, нет, нет, - бормочет Кили. 

Его голос очень близко, и он так напуган, что когти Фили сами собой выдвигаются, в ожидании опасности. 

\- Блядь, - сдавленно бормочет Кили, и его голос - сплошная чистая паника. – Ладно, Фили, если ты убьешь меня, дядя Торин тебе этого никогда не простит… Кого я обманываю?

Фили хочет сказать, что скорее себе руку отгрызет, чем… эта мысль останавливает его. Он фокусируется, перестает полагаться на запах, на слух, он смотрит прямо перед собой, и бледное лицо Кили с широко распахнутыми глазами – все, что он видит.  
\- Давай… - шепчет Кили, его дыхание касается щеки Фили. Ощущается странно. Необычно, словно он во сне или что-то такое. – Ты просто отпусти меня…  
Фили сам не ожидает того, что происходит дальше, но он ревет, и Кили вжимается всем телом в стену, потому что, оказывается, что это Фили вжимает его в стену.  
Фили вжимает своего брата в стену, рука Кили в капкане из когтей.  
\- Ладно, - бормочет Кили. – Ладно, будем стоять так всю ночь, если хочешь.  
Он говорит что-то еще, но Фили уже не понимает. Ничего из того, что Кили бормочет, не может пробиться сквозь панцирь ужаса у Фили в голове. 

Его тело движется само собой, и Кили замолкает на половине слова. Он задыхается на полуслове, его глаза дикие, он, кажется, на полпути к тому, чтобы сделать какую-то ужасную глупость, которая плохо закончится.   
Фили и сам на полпути к тому же.

Потому что здесь что-то не так.

Самое ужасное из всего этого – он совсем не пытается убить своего брата.  
Совсем нет.

 

Он просыпается от запаха крови. 

Глаза раскрываются сами собой, Фили резко садится, хватая ртом воздух и таращится на огромную трещину в стене. Он не может вспомнить была она тут раньше или нет, и это почему-то кажется важным.  
\- А, проснулся, - голос Кили вялый. Он как будто пьян или под наркотой.   
(Фили достаточно насмотрелся и на то, и на другое.)

Фили медленно оглядывается.   
Кили сидит у стены. Он похож на пружину, которую лучше не трогать. На его горле огромные синяки, он весь в крови, и его одежда порвана.

\- Что… - голос хрипит и обрывается, Фили морщится, пытаясь подняться на ноги. Все тело ноет. 

Кили смотрит прямо на него. Его глаза дикие, на скуле большое фиолетовое пятно.

\- Я думаю, - говорит Кили медленно. – Мы выяснили больше, чем собирались. 

И Фили не знает, что на это ответить. Он смотрит на Кили, а тот смотрит на него, и солнце очень яркое. Такое яркое, что Фили без проблем может разглядеть, как кровь сворачивается, раны затягиваются, синяки рассасываются. 

\- Я не, - слова дерут горло как наждак. Фили выпихивает их, не давая застрять на полпути. – Я же не укусил тебя, нет?  
Кили пожимает плечами.  
\- Не думаю, - бормочет он.

Он поднимается на ноги, и Фили видит, как он прижимает к животу левую руку. Он знает, что там срастается перелом.   
Во рту становится горько. 

\- В любом случае, - говорит Кили. – Я справился. Я справился, и мы можем использовать это. 

Фили молчит.  
Он не знает, чего он ожидал. Он не знает, ожидал ли он хоть чего-то.

Кили смотрит на него неловко. Он изломан, но Фили не видит укусов, не видит следов от когтей. От этого действительно становится легче. 

\- Пойду, скажу дяде, - говорит Кили.   
Он еще немного стоит, подпирая спиной стену, потом, хромая, идет к выходу. 

Очень осторожно он прикрывает за собой дверь.

 

==========

 

Митрандир сообщает, что Азог отлично обосновался в их городе, в четверг. 

На улице холодно, лужи покрыты хрусткими корочками, но солнце по-прежнему яркое, и Кили понять не может, почему они выбрали этот город. Потом он вспоминает, что они не выбирали, а просто пришли сюда и заселились в дом с призраком. 

Он стоит около автобусной остановки, рядом со щитом для объявлений, и пытается не считать минуты, но время тянется как резина, и он как будто и не вампир вовсе.   
Какая-то старуха сдирает бумажки со щита, бормоча себе под нос проклятия, и Кили отвлеченно вслушивается в ее полные ненависти ругательства, доставая из кармана сигареты. 

До полнолуния меньше суток. 

Напротив остановки – авария. Никто не пострадал, но очень шумно. Древний бьюик задел сразу три машины, и Кили наблюдает за разборками с безопасного расстояния. 

Водитель бьюика громко орет, пытаясь выдраться из хватки полицейского. 

Кили затягивается.

Полицейский очень бледный, и в такой отличный солнечный денек сложно не обратить внимания на уродливые шрамы, исполосовавшие его лицо.

Кили затягивается.

\- Да пошел ты, я не пьян! – орет водитель бьюика.   
Он точно пьян. Так подумает любой, смотрящий со стороны.

Даже Кили так думает.   
Он улыбается и затягивается.

Полицейский встряхивает водителя бьюика и тащит к своей машине, нагибая его к земле, выворачивая его руки. 

Кили подносит фильтр к губам, но не затягивается. 

Его рука опускается сама собой. Щелчком он отбрасывает сигарету в сторону и отворачивается от аварии. Не реагируя на приток толпы и на нарастающий гомон зевак, он идет в противоположную сторону, очень быстро.

А Фили остается в одной машине с Азогом.   
Это сложно игнорировать, но все идет по плану.

 

==========

 

\- Перережь провод.  
Бильбо делает, как ему сказано, и воровато оглядывается по сторонам.   
\- Поверить не могу, что делаю это, - бормочет он, кутаясь в полы своей несуществующей куртки. Торин ковыряется в замке отмычкой, и для короля он делает это на удивление ловко.

\- Где ты этому научился? – спрашивает Бильбо подозрительно. 

Торин не отвечает.

Кили тихо хмыкает себе под нос, выглядывая из-за угла здания. Оборачиваясь, он говорит:  
\- Мы служили на флоте.

Замок щелкает, и дверь поддается. То, что на улице еще даже не стемнело, не смущает Бильбо. То, что он вламывается в полицейский участок, пока группа вампиров отвлекает большую часть полицейских, устраивая беспорядки – не смущает его тоже.  
Он мертв. Он имеет право повеселиться.

\- Такому на флоте не учат, - бормочет он, заходя в темную каморку следом за Торином. 

\- Откуда тебе знать? – спрашивает Кили. Он заходит последним и закрывает за собой дверь. 

Тишина звенит в ушах, заставляет напряженно вслушиваться, но ничего не слышно. Участок ожидаемо пуст.   
Или, почти пуст. Бильбо чувствует, что здесь кто-то есть.

\- Здесь кто-то есть, - шепчет он. Кили осторожно хлопает его по плечу, Торин кивает, но не оглядывается.

Они идут вперед, бесшумно. Бильбо понятия не имеет, по какому принципу они выбирают дорогу, но он не находит в себе сил сомневаться в происходящем. Это Торин, в конце концов. Он не очень похож на человека, который будет тратить свое время, бесцельно слоняясь по опустевшему полицейскому участку. 

\- Где он? – спрашивает Торин одними губами.

Тишина провисает. Бильбо чувствует в воздухе что-то опасное, что-то, что вот-вот должно произойти.  
Он не успевает вовремя.

\- Прямо здесь, - отвечает кто-то из темноты.

И все, что Бильбо успевает сделать – обернуться и ничего не увидеть, а потом Кили падает на колени, заливая кровью пол. 

Судорожный вздох Торина рикошетит от помутившегося сознания, и Бильбо сам не понимает, как оказывается где-то в другом месте. Здесь темно и сыро, почти ни черта не слышно. Грохот и ужасный крик едва доносится снаружи.   
У Бильбо стучат зубы, и он приваливается спиной к стене, вытаращившись в темноту и ничего не видя.  
Он задыхается, пытается сосредоточиться и вернуться обратно.

Торин и Кили могут быть уже мертвы.

Он не понимает, что говорит вслух, когда знакомый голос говорит:  
\- Что?  
Бильбо вздрагивает и замирает, пытаясь не проронить ни звука.   
Кто-то движется в темноте.  
\- Что? – голос понижается до шепота. 

\- Фили, - выплевывает Бильбо сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

\- Выпусти меня, - командует голос – командует Фили. – Быстро.

\- Он убьет тебя, - говорит Бильбо, вдруг ему больше не страшно. Он вглядывается в темноту, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то, и не может.   
\- Открой дверь, - Фили уже даже не приказывает. Он просит.   
И Бильбо почему-то подчиняется.

 

==========

 

Когда Фили кладет руку на дверь – чтобы открыть ее и выйти – он видит кривые желтые когти, и чувствует облегчение.

 

==========

 

Торин просыпается от удара. Кажется, от удара. 

В ушах звенит крик, все тело болит, и что-то истерично бьется на самом краю сознания. Какая-то мысль не дает спокойно провалиться в темноту и не мучиться.

Он медленно садится, опираясь рукой об пол, и теплое-вязкое под пальцами сложно перепутать или не узнать. Запах вязнет в зубах, стекает по горлу, липнет к языку.   
(Живая кровь пахнет так, что хочется вывернуться наизнанку и впитать ее собой. Это унизительно.)

Рык из угла заставляет дернуться и забыть о крови склеивающей пальцы.   
Торин поднимает взгляд и все, что он видит – горящие желтые глаза.

\- Фили.  
Рычание крепнет. Оно, кажется, сможет развалить чертов полицейский участок, если станет еще хоть немного громче. Торин сначала не понимает, почему оборотень еще не разорвал его на куски, но потом он видит.

Огромная туша, покрытая косматым черным мехом, склоняется над распростертым на полу человеком, и Торин давится собственным криком. 

Кили. 

Это Кили, лежит на полу, раскинув руки в стороны. Огромная матово-блестящая лужа намекает на то, что времени почти не осталось, и Торин не знает что делать.   
Потому что Фили нависает над Кили огромной меховой горой, и его желтые глаза прожигают в Торине дыры. 

И в лучшие дни Фили, кажется, был бы не против выдрать Торину глотку. Трудно представить, что он хочет сделать сейчас.

Но Торин не думает об этом.   
(О чем он думает, так это – откуда в его племяннике столько крови и желания жить.)

\- Фили, - хрипло говорит он и пытается подняться. – Отпусти его.

Рычание заставляет застыть в неловкой позе. Торин не двигается. Он гипнотизирует безжизненную руку Кили на полу, и у него в голове звенит пустота.   
Он старается не делать резких движений, но тело – большое, неуклюжее и поломанное. Оно не слушается, дергается, искажаясь под странными углами. 

Кое-как Торин встает на колени. Он не рискует подняться на ноги, потому что оборотень - бомба с часовым механизмом, и теперь он видит это своими глазами.

Фили ворчит, но ничего не делает, только нагибается ниже, накрывая Кили собой.   
(Торин не думает о том, что это может означать. Он думает о растворяющемся в воздухе пепле, о том, как тело рассыпается в прах.)

\- Фили, - шепчет Торин. – Если ты не отойдешь в сторону – он умрет.

Когда Торин произносит последние слово – что-то происходит. Фили вскидывается, коротко воет, шарахается в сторону. Он пригибается к земле, скулит как собака и склоняет голову.   
Торин не знает, что это может означать. У него нет времени задумываться. Он швыряет свое тело вперед, собрав остатки сил, он прокатывается на коленях до тела Кили и то, что он видит – плохо.   
Так плохо, что впервые за долгое время, ему отказывает спокойствие.   
Он не знает, что делать.   
Он паникует.

 

==========

 

\- Как вы стали вампирами? – спрашивает Бильбо, потому что он как раз настолько любопытный и наглый, но Торин не злится. Такое чувство, что он растратил остатки ярости, когда Азог сдох в мучениях, а в его племяннике появилась лишняя дырка.

Это иссушает его, и он не знает, что с этим делать, потому что последние пятьдесят лет он прожил исключительно по инерции, питаясь этим чувством и не желая даже думать о чем-то другом. 

\- Меня укусил вампир, - сухо отвечает он и смотрит на бледное лицо Кили.   
Он холодный и бледный, но у Торина была пара веков на то, чтобы смириться с этим. 

Бильбо хрустит своими несуществующими суставами и замечает:  
\- Если сарказм призван выразить степень твоего неодобрения, то мне все равно.

\- Я знаю, - бормочет Торин.   
Ему тяжело дается игнорирование, потому что бормотание Бильбо единственное, что удерживает его от разработки детального плана, в котором он перерезает глотки всем в этом маленьком тихом городке и уходит куда-нибудь еще, чтобы продолжить там.

Может поэтому он говорит:  
\- Был пожар.  
Он смотрит на Кили и уже почти ничего не может вспомнить. Жить долго, неизбежно означает множество событий. И не все из них стоят того, чтобы хранить их в своей голове.

\- Наш дом подожгли, и кое-кто спас нас, - говорит он, сжимая челюсти. Тошнотворный запах горящего мяса и крики людей, скрежет лопающихся окон и грохот обрушившихся крыш. Это все в его голове воспроизводится как-то само по себе. Как будто кто-то нажал какую-то кнопку.

Торин вообще-то был бы совсем не прочь забыть об этом. 

\- Кое-кто - вампир? – спрашивает Бильбо.   
Может быть, это не только любопытство в нем говорит, но Торин не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом.  
\- Да, - раздраженно говорит он. – Кое-кто вампир.  
Бильбо задумчиво молчит, но Торин подозревает, что он все еще не закончил со своими вопросами.   
(Он не против отвечать на них дальше.)

 

Что-то грохочет в коридоре, и дверь открывается. Запах крови почти непереносимый, но Торин даже не оглядывается.   
Бильбо охает и пропадает, и Торину немного жаль, но он знает – сейчас у него не будет времени на деструктивные мысли. 

\- Дядя, - тянет Фили и роняет что-то. Что-то громко разбивающееся об пол. – Братишка.   
Его язык заплетается, его лицо в крови. 

Торин ожидал, что он примет это хуже, в общем-то. За столько лет, они все срослись в одно огромное чудовище, которое не вынесет потери одной из своих конечностей и сдохнет в мучениях, перед этим забрав с собой столько хороших людей, сколько сможет. 

\- Я немного выпил, - говорит Фили и хлопает Торина по плечу. – Но это не страшно, да? Потому что тебе-то наплевать, да?   
Лицом он утыкается куда-то Торину в шею и чувствуется, как к коже липнет кровь. 

\- Что ты делаешь? – спрашивает Торин тихо. Он надеется, что Фили не услышит.   
Он надеется, что это не закончится очередной ссорой, после которой они останутся изможденными, избитыми, на горе мусора и абсолютно недовольные, ни друг другом, ни собой.  
(Если посмотреть повнимательнее, он надеется именно на это.)

\- Я? – удивляется Фили ему в шею. 

Торин чувствует на коже горячий язык - Фили облизывает губы. 

\- Я вот думаю тут, - говорит он невнятно. Его тело обвисает, и если бы Торин его не поддерживал, Фили, кажется, стек бы по нему прямо на дорогой драконовский ковер. – Думаю… чья это вина, что скажешь? 

Фили машет рукой в сторону Кили. Лежащего в постели, мертвого больше, чем обычно Кили.  
Торин закрывает глаза.

\- Тебе вообще было до него хоть какое-то дело? – шепчет Фили. Он слишком горячий. Слишком живой для кого-то, кто должен быть мертв. – А ты знаешь, он думал, что пожар – его вина. Я, кстати, не знаю почему. Мы же не говорили об этом. Ну, знаешь, - Фили ведет в сторону, и Торина ведет вместе с ним. – Как мы не говорим ни о чем.   
Торин смотрит прямо перед собой. Его руки немеют от веса племянника, которого не держат собственные ноги.   
В груди у Торина – дыра.

Фили подтягивается повыше, обхватывая плечи Торина левой рукой, он поднимает голову и шепчет ему в ухо.  
\- Хочешь шутку, дядя? – горячо шепчет он. – Я ее только сегодня услышал. Твои любимые подданные говорят, что кто-то вроде меня не может быть твоим наследником.

Он шепчет так громко, что, наверное, было бы лучше, если бы он кричал.

\- Оборотень, дядя. Я оборотень и не могу быть твоим наследником, - Фили пахнет как морской ветер и палуба Титана. Он пахнет как жизнь Торина, которую он прожил в странной надежде на то, что его племянники вырастут и будут понимать его без слов. 

Он пахнет как отчаяние. 

\- А твой второй наследник – мертв, - шепчет Фили. Он смеется и утыкается горячим лбом в щеку Торина. – Угадай, что это означает?

Он сползает вниз и тянет Торина за собой. Он слишком тяжелый. Торин не может его удержать, он пытается, но не может. 

\- Хватит, Фили, - говорит Торин.   
Фили фыркает и не пытается удержаться на ногах. Он садится прямо на пол, выпуская Торина из своей хватки – и тот позволяет ему.  
\- Это означает, что мы – все, дядя. Нам конец, - поясняет он. Он больше не вываливает на Торина бесконечный пьяный бред. Он колупает пальцами ворс ковра и выглядит раздавленным. – И я как-то даже рад, ты знаешь.

\- Перестань, - приказывает Торин. 

Фили качает головой. Он смотрит на свои руки, и Торин чувствует, что сейчас – он собирается сказать что-то.   
Что-то, чего Торин не хочет слышать еще больше, чем то, что он сказал до этого.

\- Просто замолчи, ладно, - быстро говорит Торин. Он садится перед племянником на корточки так быстро, как может. Его руки вцепляются в плечи Фили, и он встряхивает его, пытаясь привести в себя. – Твой брат очнется. 

Он понимает, что сказал что-то не то, когда Фили вскидывается. Окрысившись, он скидывает с себя руки Торина и смотрит на него злобно.   
\- Правда что ли? – шипит он. - Интересно. Ну, давай, дядя, расскажи мне. 

Иногда, Торин задумывается о том, когда его отношения с Фили превратились в это.   
Почему это случилось.  
Он не знает. 

Что он знает наверняка, так это – им нужен Кили. Он нужен им, и это не просто слова. Это вопрос жизни и смерти. И даже больше.

\- Я покажу тебе кое-что, - говорит Торин. Он смотрит на Кили и закатывает рукав рубашки, сжимая и разжимая кулак. Он переступает через ноги Фили, склоняясь над младшим племянником, и ему спокойно. - Это не спасет тебя и не убьет меня. Но это поможет.

Кили не отвечает ему, но Торин этого и не ждет. Он вспарывает кожу на руке ключом от дома Бильбо, который все это время валялся у него в кармане.   
Он не чувствует боли.

 

Когда он просыпается – в комнате глухая темнота. Кто-то задернул все шторы и проветрил комнату, выгнав из нее муторный, железный запах. 

\- Кили рассказал мне другую историю, - говорит Бильбо, откуда-то из темноты. – Про то, как вы стали вампирами.

Голова Торина похожа на чугунный котел. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, чувствуя, как рубашка мерзко липнет к спине.

\- Вообще-то, - говорит Бильбо. – Он каждый раз рассказывал мне новую. Каждый раз, когда я его спрашивал.

Торин закрывает глаза и давит пальцами на глазные яблоки. Боль отдает куда-то в череп, большие цветные кляксы люминесцируют в темноте.   
\- Как он сам в своем вранье не путается, - бормочет Бильбо. – Не понимаю.  
\- А он не путается? – спрашивает Торин и убирает руки от лица. Ноги слабые, тело восстанавливается медленно и неохотно. Как будто это не нужно.  
Как будто оно уже устало.

Торин тоже устал, но когда ты несешь за кого-то ответственность, у тебя нет на это права.

\- Ну, он ни разу еще не повторился, - замечает Бильбо. Торин не знает, что на это ответить. Может это имеет какое-то значение, а может – совсем никакого. 

Торин раздергивает шторы в стороны, и серый пасмурный день льется в комнату, обнажая болезненную серость Кили и белизну повязки на его груди.

\- Ему нужна кровь, - замечает Бильбо тихо.   
\- Я дал ему кровь, - говорит Торин. 

Шаги Бильбо бесшумные. Он отражается в оконном стекле и взгляд у него напряженный.  
\- Как ты умер? – спрашивает Торин. И он сам от себя этого не ожидает.  
Бильбо не вздрагивает. Он смотрит в окно – на Торина.  
\- Не так уж это и важно, - говорит он.

Он говорит это так, как будто это и правда не имеет значения. 

\- Я умер, вы умерли, - говорит Бильбо. Потом замолкает и делает какой-то странный жест рукой. – Ну, мы вроде как умерли, но мы же живы. Вроде как.

Торин даже не пытается уследить за ходом мысли. Это все равно бесполезно.

\- Ему нужна живая кровь, - говорит Бильбо тихо и осторожно кладет руку Торину на плечо. – Ты и сам это знаешь.

Торин знает.   
Еще он знает, что проиграл почти всухую.

 

============

 

Кили тонет. 

У него нет тела, он больше не чувствует боли, и он тонет в прозрачной безвкусной воде. Ему даже уже не страшно.   
Вокруг него одна только вода, и он чувствует ее талый привкус на языке и не может понять, как он все еще жив.  
(А может, он мертв. Его бы это не удивило. Но для ада здесь как-то слишком мило.)

Странный запах, блеклый, но очень знакомый, обволакивает со всех сторон, и Кили вдыхает поглубже, пытаясь в него завернуться, но не может. Вода болтает его, качает из стороны в сторону, тянет куда-то и Кили покоряется. Что-то теплое омывает его, и он снова чувствует свое тело.

Он глотает воду, захлебывается, впитывает ее в себя каждой порой, и соленая медь оседает на языке, смывая терпкий привкус снега. 

Что-то растет у него в груди, замещает собой спокойствие, и боль дерет глотку, зарождает где-то в животе мучительный голод.

Кили открывает рот шире, пытаясь сделать глоток побольше.

Кто-то ахает из-под толщи воды, и Кили впивается зубами в мягкое, мешает добыче уйти от него. Он пьет так жадно, как никогда в своей жизни не пил и, хоть талый привкус и остается, он чувствует сладкую медную жизнь, бьющуюся в каждой капле.

Он открывает глаза.

\- Ты меня чуть не убил, - слабо бормочет Фили. Он зажимает правой рукой левое запястье и его глаза странно блестят. Он так близко, что Кили видит каждую его ресницу и искусанные в кровь губы. 

Кили смотрит на них.

\- Я тонул, - говорит он. 

Фили смотрит на него, напряженно и пристально. Потом он просто стекает, отпирается руками о край кровати, на которой лежит Кили.   
Его горячий лоб упирается Кили куда-то в скулу. Его губы движутся, но Кили не слышит слов. 

Когда губы Фили осторожно прикасаются к его собственным, Кили слизывает кровь и чувствует привкус снега.

end.


End file.
